Dreaming into the void
by mekat
Summary: A reluctant Goblin King is forced to right a wrong he did to Sarah. Chapter 4 through chapter 7 edits are up. Chapter 8 JS go Underground.
1. Prologue

Prologue

One day in the dawn of mans existence; another set of beings came into creation. They were drawn forth from the innocence of mankind. The innocence of the unknown that makes us dream of the possibilities. Make no mistake, it was the dark ages and there were many atrocities but man was still in its innocence. Early man didn't know the whys and what's of the universe and so their dreams of explanation became so powerful that they began to have a conscience.

For the longest time these beings only resided in dreams but eventually as all things do they matured and took their own forms. Some became humanoid and became a race now called Fae, while others chose the childish version of man preferring the innocence of youth and mischievousness of children, they became known as goblins and dwarves.

The goblin's child like versions became deformed. Their refusal to mature had warped their very nature, mind and body. Everything is designed to grow up and their violation of natural law brought this fate upon them.

The dwarves however only took on the likeness of children in appearance. They had the wisdom and maturity of an adult but still retained a few childlike qualities and were thus spared the fate that befell the goblin race. The goblins and dwarves like the other magical races had noticeable errors in the likenesses they chose.

Of the Fae there were divisions. The upper class fae were tall, slim, and blindingly beautiful, born of grand dreams where belief was strong. They resembled mankind the most but with noticeable flaws. The lesser faes resembled animals with humanoid attributes, for the lesser faes were born of smaller dreams that did not burn as bright.

All the races were immortal. All benefited and suffered from this attribute but everything has a price; The ability to be killed through an act of violence is possible, iron also could bring about their death since it negated their core magic and the fertility of the magical races was much diminished.

Once again, the fae looked to mankind for the prosperity of their races. Thus the goblin kingdom was born. A kingdom designed to procure unwanted children and adopt them out to the different faes. It was true that some children were turned into goblins but only those that were adopted to a goblin couple; like wise they were turned to upper fae or lower fae depending on the race of the couple. Those that exhibited the most need and were the best match for the child were chosen. Loved and cherished by their new families, the children lived happily, oblivious of their previous existence.

Caught up in an industrial revolution, scientific theory and ever evolving knowledge, man's innocence was slowly but surely wiped out. Even now there are dreamers walking among us. To the fae and other races they are called the creators. Their remarkable resemblance to the original creators earns the respect of all in the underground.

So starts a new tale, a tale that is started to right a grave wrong done in the original story. This is where the tale of the labyrinth's familiar characters, finally gets played out.


	2. Chapter 1 Beginnings

I do not own any of the characters or other recognizable features from the movie the Labyrinth. This is merely a fabrication for Laby fans amusement. I am not profiting or selling this story in any way, shape or form.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Beginnings

Sarah stepped out of her car and looked up at the traditional New England home. Letting out a sigh and then a smile, she leaned back into the car to pick up a small dog. Tucking the dog under her arm, she walked up the driveway as she dreamily reminisced of days spent in the park, acting out stories and playing with Merlin.

Pausing at the door to mull over what was ahead and fervently praying the little rug rats don't create too much trouble during her stay. Before she even had a chance to knock, the door was thrown open.

"Sarah!" Karen exclaimed, embracing her in a warm hug. "Come in, come in."

"It is so good to be home." Sarah said as she returned the welcoming embrace. She had truly missed her family and had been a little home sick all those years at university.

"Sarah, your father and I can't thank you enough for agreeing to come home and watch the kids."

"Don't worry about it, what with being away at the university, I really haven't been able to spend as much time with them as I would like."

"Hey sweet heart!" Richard called as he came down the stairs holding her three year old half sister, Tessa. Tessa's blue eyes peered out at Sarah from under her mop of curly dark blonde hair.

"Hey Daddy," Sarah enveloped them both in a hug. "Tessa aren't you just getting cuter everyday" She said, tickling the smiling toddler under the chin.

"It is so good to finally have everyone under one roof." Richard remarked.

"I have missed you all so much." Sarah peered around the room expectantly. "Dad, Where is Toby?"

"Upstairs"

Karen frowningly said. "Playing with that blasted Xbox again, no doubt. I knew it was a mistake to buy it for him."

"Now Honey, let the boy have a little fun. It is summer and he deserves a bit of a break." Sarah couldn't help but smile, _Typical Karen and Daddy behavior_. Before Karen and Richard could get into a full discussion on parenting issues, Sarah announced, "I think I will go upstairs. I know Toby is excited to meet my new dog."

"Just don't give him any ideas Sarah. We are not bringing another dog into this household." Sarah winced. While she truly had come to love her step mother, her little quips could really get on her last nerve. At least, Karen had reluctantly agreed to let Sarah's dog stay in the house during her stay.

* * *

Lost in thought, Jareth sat on the window ledge over looking his labyrinth, absent mindedly rolling a crystal from one hand to the other. Watching his kingdom's happenings from above, Jareth idly wondered what havoc the goblins were up to now. If there is one thing his subjects were good at, it was getting into trouble. 

With lightening fast reflexes, Jareth hurtled the crystal across the room at the source of an almost imperceptible noise. Braxton, the source of the noise, deftly leapt forward, whipping his sword out to meet the crystal which shattered and disappeared on contact with the iron blade.

"I don't suppose it has ever occurred to you to knock."

Braxton sheathed his sword and gave Jareth a good natured grin.

"What and give you the opportunity to hide out and ignore me, as you surely would."

Jareth gave a small nod, acquiescing to the other fae's all too true prediction.

"As your advisor and friend, I have come to offer you my counsel." Braxton continued.

"And exactly what is it you hope to be advising me about?"

"Ahh, but that is the answer I was hoping you would give me."

Getting off the ledge Jareth's briskly walked over to his long time friend. "You have found out about the Kings' council meeting?"

"I do have my sources."

At this Jareth started to absentmindedly tap his riding crop against his boot, a familiar habit done in times of great distress. "There is something of which I have neglected to inform you. Until the council called me to answer for my actions of the event, it had slipped my mind. You see 10 years ago, my subjects took it upon themselves to steal a child, quite without my knowledge. By the time I found out about their intentions, the child had already been taken"

"I hardly see how this has any relevance. We have runners several times a year in the labyrinth."

"It wasn't the child so much as the wisher that brought the council's attention. The wisher's name is Sarah. She is a creator."

Braxton ran his fingers through his hair in exasperation, "For the love of the underground! Even those simpletons should have known better. Perhaps you should start this story from the beginning." So Jareth sat down with Braxton and told his royal advisor the whole tale.

"So they have asked you to pay a price for the mistake?" Braxton asked.

"Actually, it is the consequences of the actions that concern them the most. The taking of the boy was merely child's play, as the mortals put it. What concerns them is that they have been feeling disturbances from the mortal realm. The council has traced it back to this Sarah Williams. The emanation of the disturbances is coming from a void in her dreams. The council feels it is direct cause of her labyrinth run. They feel they are showing great leniency by giving me a chance to right the wrong." Pausing, Jareth looks directly into Braxton's eyes, "If I fail my Kingdom and my immortality will be forfeit."

Braxton face went blank as he absorbed all the information. "Do you have a plan?"

* * *

King Eustace, King of the dwarves paced up and down in front of King Hamon, High King of the Underground. 

"I just don't think what we did was right," said Eustace finishing his appeal to Hamon.

"Patience, Eustace, give it time."

"Don't you think that Jareth should know such a basic truth about himself and the creator?"

Sighing and giving into annoyance Hamon said scornfully, "If my son is ever to rule anything other then goblins, he is going to have to master fixing his own mistakes." Seeing that Eustace was about to object Hamon held up a hand forestalling him. "It does not matter that his problems are personal in nature. A king does not retire for the night like a mere cobbler. Everything he does reflects on his rule. I have already shown enough generosity. He will have to solve this problem for himself. Come it is getting late, my good friend. It is high time we both retired." Hamon saw his friend's mouth began to open in protest and then closed it.

"Goodnight," Eustace said in resignation.


	3. Chapter 2 Say Your Right Words

Once again I own nothing recognizable from the movie the labyrinth.

* * *

Chapter 2 – Say Your Right Words

"Toby!" Sarah called.

"In here Sar,"

Following his voice into his room, Sarah stood there hands on hip with a playful petulant pout on her face. "What no hug? It has been almost six months since you seen me."

"Just a sec let me get past this next obstacle." Toby said eyes fixated on the TV screen in front of him.

Sarah good naturedly said "ok." and sat down on Toby's bed. She began to give the dog's ear rubs and belly rubs, much to its delight. "What game are you playing?"

Toby gives Sarah a quick grinning glance, then turning back to the TV saying enthusiastically without taking a breath between words. "_The sands of time_. It is soooo coooooool. In the game this prince steals this treasure and takes it back to his Kingdom. And he accidentally sets loose a curse on his Kingdom turning everyone into Sand Zombies. Then he has to go around doing all these awesome fighting moves trying to undo the curse." Sarah sat there wondering if he was going to pass out from lack of air.

"OH MAN!" Toby screamed making Sarah and the dog jump in reaction. "I screwed up and got killed again."

Karen popped her head into the doorway, "Really Toby! You were not raised in a barn. We do not scream like that in this household."

Looking over at his Mom with a comical crest fallen expression. "Yes Mom,"

"Have you even taken your eyes off the game long enough to see what Sarah has to show you?"

Turning around Toby's eyes got really big. "Oh wow a dog!" briefly followed by "Oh man is it ugly! It isn't going to fall apart if I pet it, will it?" Karen and Sarah's eyes meet and both laugh. Nothing like the honesty of a kid to cause a quick chuckle.

Sarah didn't take any offense at all to Toby's disparaging remarks. The dog was certainly no beauty contest winner. It was a hairless Chihuahua with yellow and black teeth that were half rotted out of his skull sticking out in every direction; a smorgasbord of warts covered the dark skin from drippy snout to funky yellow cracked toenails. It also had the oddest tufts of white hair sticking strait up on its skull and ears.

"Go ahead, Tobes. He's real friendly."

* * *

Braxton couldn't put his finger on it but something about Jareth's story didn't ring true. Of course, Jareth didn't lie, fae couldn't lie without becoming ill but that didn't mean he couldn't twist the truth until it barely resembled reality. _Now what is it that Jareth is leaving out?_ Braxton strode off in the direction of the armory to give Jareth his next sword fighting lesson. Perhaps he could feel out the subject further with the king at practice. Both faes enjoyed their sword play and always let pretenses drop between them during the match. _Yes_, he decided _that will be the perfect time to try_. He sure hoped so since he was almost certain the omission would be vital to their plans.

* * *

Sarah bustled about her old room, unpacking her suitcase and putting clothes in the closet and the dresser.

Hearing a knock at the door Sarah called, "Come in,"

Richard walked in. "You need any help?"

"No Daddy, I've got it almost all unpacked."

"Sarah, I was hoping you and I could have a little chat."

Turning away from the closet, Sarah said, "What about?"

"Well, about Karen. She is pretty high strung right now. It is very stressful for her to leave the kids for two weeks, especially in light of Tessa's needs."

"I can handle it. Go and enjoy your second honeymoon. Forget about us (Jareth's voice rang in her ears _Forget about the baby)._ We will be just fine. You two need to have a little faith in my capabilities."

"We do, we do," Richard quickly reassured her. "It is just that until we get on that plane tomorrow, Karen is going to be a bit of a basket case and I would like it if you could cut her a little slack for everyone's sake."

"Alright Daddy. I will be on my best behavior."

Richard got up giving Sarah a quick peck on the forehead. "That's my little princess."

"For heavens sake! I'm all grown up now. I'm a little too old to be called a princess" Sarah said exasperated and a tad bit of embarrassed.

"Not to me your not. You will always be my little girl." Richard got up to walk out the door. Then he turned around "Oh, before I forget. Here is $400.00. This is for you and the kids so you all can have a little fun, eat out, whatever you feel up too. The kitchen is fully stocked so this is just spending money for the three of you. Take the kids somewhere, hire a babysitter for a little free time to work on your dissertation, however you feel it is best spent."

"Thanks! Love ya, Daddy" Sarah said, taking the money from his hands and tucking it away in her purse.

Love you too, princess" Richard smiled as he closed the door.

Once Richard left, Sarah grinned and threw herself on the bed burying her head in her old dinosaur pillow. Replaying one of her favorite stories in her head about dragons, treasure and daring female heroes. It didn't matter to Sarah that she was about to turn 25, as far as she was concerned, she was never too old to use her fantasies and imagination.

After a quick giggle to herself about her silly fantasies, her mind turned to her doctorate dissertation she was going to write; her chosen topic being fae folklore and its impact on European Literature. She silently mapped the outline and direction she wanted to take for the paper; making mental notes to locate any relevant papers she had written in the past. She fell asleep mid-thought from exhaustion in the middle of her half way unpacked clothes with her little dog curled up beside her.


	4. Chapter 3 Memories and Goodbyes

This is the first fictional story I have written since being in the 8th grade, everything after that was just research papers. So if my style isn't very sophisticated, my apologies. I will do my best to improve in my future writings. I am trying and so far succeeding to get one chapter out a day so don't expect super long chapters but the updates should be frequent.

* * *

Chapter 3 – Memories and Goodbyes

In a large empty room just off the armory, Jareth and Braxton were clashing swords, nimbly dancing around the other.

"Do you forfeit?" Braxton said merrily.

Jareth gave him a cynical smirk "hardly."

Braxton and Jareth had been parrying and thrusting for a good five minutes, both performing fantastic acrobatic moves to sword play, yet neither one getting an advantageous edge on the other.

"I see I will have to use some of my new moves on you."

Just as Jareth swung the blade on the attack, Braxton deftly knelt below the blade arch and thrust his sword upwards, hitting Jareths sword from the opposite direction he was expecting the force from, causing the surprised Jareth to lose grip of the handle. The sword went flying, striking the stone wall with a clatter. Braxton smoothly sprung up and put his sword, point first within an inch of the Goblin Kings throat.

"Very good Braxton. But do you really think such a cute parlor trick will catch me off guard twice?" Jareth drawled arching a blonde eyebrow, "I highly think not."

"It seems the high prince still needs some more sword fighting lessons." Braxton grinned leaning on his blade. "What's the matter Jareth, having a hard time keeping up with a master swordsman?"

Jareth snorted, "Just because you got lucky once, doesn't mean you will get lucky twice."

"Perhaps another round will convince you, my friend."

The two men faced off again.

"Jareth, perhaps you could tell me a little more about this Sarah?" Braxton asked as the men began the match once more in earnest.

"Why on the Underground would you want to know about some measly little mortal?"

"All our plans hinge on her. Maybe if I knew more about her personality and desires, it would help the workings of the plan go more smoothly."

"There is not much you need to know about her." With each continuing word Jareth's voice got more ferocious and his sword fighting got more deadly. "She is a spoiled" thrust "selfish" thrust "immature" thrust "little brat." At the end of Jareth's diatribe he had Braxton backed into a corner with his sword pointed at Braxton's chest.

"I concede the match Jareth, you win." Braxton dropped his sword and held his hands up in defeat.

Jareth lowered his sword and disappeared in a cloud of glitter leaving his iron blade to clatter on the floor.

Braxton started cleaning up and putting the swords away. With a secretive smile, he thought. _For someone that doesn't matter, he sure showed a lot of emotion. I wonder if there are any other emotions he has for her. Aren't love and hate just opposite sides of the same gold coin? I do believe it is time I went and had a look at this Sarah for myself._

_

* * *

_

Jareth reappeared in his study and began to pace furiously. _Damn! _He thought. The spell he had put on himself to distance the memories of Sarah had been starting to wear off ever since the Kings' council meeting. Everything was coming back to him in blindingly painful memories. Her defiance, her stubbornness, her childishness and her ultimate rejection of him. He swore sending everything on top of his desk flying with a sweep of his hands. Now he was forced to right some supposed wrong he did to her. Forced to remember the memories he so desperately wanted to forget. Forced to bring that selfish little chit back in his life. He collapsed into the desk chair with his head in his hands. There was no hope for it. He was going to have to follow through with his and Braxton's original plan.

* * *

The William's couple said their goodbyes to the kids. Karen went over the list of rules, emergency contacts and Tessa's need for yet the thousandth time to Sarah, whom was quickly losing her patience. Looking up, Sarah saw her Daddy wink at her and remembered her promise, so bit her tongue and plastered a smile on her face. Karen and Richard finally made it out the door with hugs and kisses all around to the three kids. 

"Ugh!" Toby said. Wiping off the place on his check and shoulder where Karen had cried, kissed and blubbered on. "I didn't think they were ever going to leave!"

"Come on Tobes, let's say you, Tessa and I stop at the video store then pick up some pizza for lunch on the way back." Sarah said.

Toby's eyes lit up, "Can I rent some Xbox games?"

"I suppose so but only one." Sarah said barely managing to keep the groan out of her voice.

Sarah bent down to pick Tessa up and retrieved her purse. Then stepping outside with her brother and sister, she turned to lock the door. None of them saw the Eagle watching them from the tree in the front yard as Sarah led them to the car and secured Tessa in her car seat. The eagle flew off the branch and followed the car down the road. No one seemed to pay any attention to the eagle except for the neighbor's five year old boy playing in his front yard. Of course nobody would believe him if he told someone, after all everyone knew there weren't any bald eagles in Chipley.

* * *

Hoggle was busy spraying fairies outside the wall of the labyrinth. 

"Heggle!"

"It's Hoggle!" Hoggle snapped spinning around. With a gasp, he dropped his spray can as his eyes fell on the fae king towering over him. "Yo..yo..your majesty," he stammered.

"Yes, Yes. I need you to do something for me."

"You need me to open the labyrinth for another wisher?" He guessed.

"No, No, nothing quite like that. I need you to climb through the portal into Sarah's room and stick this dream crystal under her mattress."

"But the portal has been closed for sometime your majesty." Hoggle said, staring dejectedly at his feet. "Sarah rescinded her invitation for us to visit."

"Actually Hoggle, I closed the portal."

"You did?" Hoggle looked up surprised. "Well it don't matter none. I ain't gonna do nothing to harm her."

"Come, come, you don't actually think I would harm one of the creators?"

"Well why don't you just magic it there yourself then." Hoggle nodded proud of being able to dredge up some courage. He knew full well Jareth couldn't do so directly. His power over Sarah's life had ended some time ago.

Jareth bent down, grabbing Hoggle by the shirt "You will take this crystal and put it under her bed or I will send you back to dwarf kingdom to do with you what they will."

He reluctantly took the crystal from Jareth's gloved hand. "What is this gonna do to the little lady?"

Jareth smiled evily "It is going to take her to the place of her dreams." and vanished with a shower of glitter. As the glitter settled, a full length mirror appeared, an image of a bedroom shimmering in the surface of the glass.


	5. Chapter 4 Dog Gone Days

Chapter 4 - Dog Gone Days

Sarah and the kids got out of the car at the video store. Toby followed along pushing Tessa's stroller, as Sarah led them into the store. Immediately, Toby sprinted towards the game section leaving Tessa with Sarah to browse the DVDs.

A skinny man with spiky brown hair and an earring walked up to the girls. While the man wasn't gorgeous by any means of the term, he was still cute and had some charm in his own right.

He looked Sarah over from head to toe. She wore her normal everyday clothes, an old grey Nike 'Just do it' t shirt and pair of faded jeans. Even in clothes that weren't designed to show off her looks, her outer beauty and radiant inner beauty shown through.

"Hey beautiful"

_Oh no _Sarah thought, _Not now, I so don't want to shoot this guy down in front of my kid sister._

"Hi" She replied curtly, immediately returning her attention back to the DVDs.

"How about you and I rent a movie and go back to my place. No pressure or anything," He held his hands up and shrugged his shoulder in a gesture intended to convey harmlessness. "I would just like to get to know you."

"No, Thank you" She said, realizing the cold shoulder treatment wasn't working.

"How about having a cup of coffee together across the street then?"

Sarah turned to him, exasperated. "I bet you $20.00 that no matter what you say to me, you will be walking out of here alone."

The man gave Sarah a sheepish smile, "You can't blame a guy for trying" and he walked away.

Sarah quickly picked out a movie before anything else could happen.

"Come on Tobes, Have you found anything yet?"

"Almost, I can't decide between the two."

Sarah grabbed both games out of his hands and said "Let's go. We'll rent both of them."

"hey…but" Toby stopped, apparently deciding not to question her change of heart.

She paid for the rentals, hustled the kids to the car and loaded the stroller and rental media in the trunk. As she leaned into the back seat to finish buckling Tessa in, Tessa patted her check and gave her a kiss. Smiling Sarah brushed some of the little girl's curls off her forehead.

Standing back up she paused at the driver side door. "OK, Tobes where is your favorite place to get pizza?"

"The Pizza Barn down by the old high school. They have the best bread sticks. You'll love it."

"Sounds good," Sarah said getting into the drivers seat.

"Will you teach me how to drive?"

"I don't think so kiddo. Nice try though."

"I thought so, but figured I'd try anyway."

_Now why does that remind me of the guy in the video store? _Followed by the thought, _what is wrong with me? The guy seemed nice and was cute to boot._ She knew what was wrong, ever since the labyrinth she hadn't been able to enjoy male attention. She had fallen in love with the Goblin King and had it used against her with his cold cruel manipulations to forget Toby.

After that dreadful event, she had come to realize that love wasn't real. Whenever she was at the center of male attention, she always found herself looking for some ulterior motive. If only her friends knew what she was thinking they would have told her to snap out of it already.

Sarah pulled out on the main road and headed towards The Pizza Barn. The eagle perched above watched with keen eyes as the car pulled into traffic. This time it didn't follow, it just watched until the car was no longer visible and with a great cry, lifted itself off the branch with powerful wings. It flew purposefully to the crossing between worlds, the very same place all the mortals down below were blissfully unaware of.

Braxton flew into the castle and immediately transformed back to a fae on landing. _This is getting intriguing. _He thought, _The girl is remarkably beautiful and one of the most powerful dreamers I have ever seen. It is little wonder she has Jareth in such a fluster._

_

* * *

_

Hoggle appeared in Sarah's room.

"Yip! Yip! Yip! Yip!"

"Shoo! Go away!" Hoggle cried climbing up onto the vanity to get away from the noisy thing. Looking down, he saw the most hideous creature.

"Ugh, what is that thing?" Hoggle wrinkled his nose with distaste.

"Oh no!" He moaned turning his head toward the door at the sound of footsteps on the stairs. Looking desperately at the portal, he tried to gauge if he could make it to the other side of the room without that hideous little creature's teeth sinking into him. Too late, he realized as the door opened.

"SARAH!" Toby screamed as he gazed on the scene, eyes wide with apprehension.

* * *

Sarah heard the quiver in Toby's scream and came bounding up the stairs with her heart in her throat. Bursting into the room and gazing at the pandemonium, she immediately burst into laughter. Toby gazed at her as if she had grown two heads and Hoggle by now was giving her a disgusted look for being forced into such an ignoble situation.

"Hoggle! I'm so sorry. Are you okay? He is really quite friendly, you know."

Hoggle gazed down at the growling creature. "HMPH!" He said disbelievingly with his arms crossed in annoyance.

"You know this man?"

"Oh yes, Toby this is Hoggle, Hoggle this is Toby." She said stooping down to pick up the dog.

"What in the Underground is that thing?" Hoggle let the disgust drip from his voice.

"Its Sarah's new dog."

"You didn't actually exchange jewels for it, did you Sarah?"

"No," She laughed "He is just a stray I found. He might not be much to look at but he has an adorable personality."

"You could of just acquired a goblin instead, at least them's would have been prettier."

"Hoggle! Jareth has feelings you know!"

"Jareth," He looked around, "the king is here?"

"No silly, that's the dog's name."

Hoggle's mouth dropped open as he stared at her in dumbfounded amazement. "Yo…you named it after the king?"

"Yes, that tuft of blond hair on top reminded me of the goblin king's wild mane"

"You's best not let him hear that. He'd be furious, he would. No telling what he might do."

"Sarah," Toby tugged on her sleeve, "Who is this King and how do you know…." Toby trailed off, looking questioningly over at Hoggle.

"Hoggle's my name"

"Errr….yes. How do you know Hoggle?"

"It's a long story, Toby. Why don't you come eat with us Hoggle, and we can talk." Sarah suggested, happy to see her friend again. She was curious as to why he showed up after all these years but she had every intention of getting to the bottom of things just as soon as she filled her growling tummy.

"Sure….. sure thing Sarah. Just give me a minute. I think some of me jewels fell out when I climbed up on this here table."

"Do you need any help finding them?" Toby asked.

"No, no, no. Go on now, youngin. I wouldn't want to delay you two from eating." Hoggle said, fingering the pocket that held the crystal.

"Hoggle, don't worry about Jareth." Sarah reassured. Hoggle's eyes opened wide at this and gave a startled jump. "I'll close him up in the bathroom so he can't bother you."

* * *

Sarah and Toby left the bedroom with the dog in tow. Breathing a sigh of relief, Hoggle stuck the dream crystal under the mattress and turned to follow them. He hated to do it to her but he had no intention of being sent back to the dwarf kingdom. They weren't too fond of a cripple like him. His bum leg made it risky to work the adverse conditions of the dwarf mines. No doubt, he would surely starve to death back home from lack of work and food. Besides the king wouldn't really harm the lady, he reassured himself. The reassurance didn't help much; that sick feeling in his stomach hadn't let up since the mirror appeared. 


	6. Chapter 5 Mortally flawed

Chapter 5 - Mortally flawed

Hoggle went downstairs and followed the voices into the kitchen. Sarah was busily cutting up small amounts of food for a young child. Toby was eating and watching the two girls' antics. The little girl would grab up a piece and hold it out for Sarah, who then opened her mouth to eat it. Sarah would in turn try and entice youngster to take a bite.

"Come on just one bite?"

"Uh huh" Tessa made the sound through tightly closed lips shaking her head back and forth making her blonde curls bounce up and down.

"Not even a little one?"

Sarah looked up to find Hoggle standing in the doorway. "Come in, sit down. I've already prepared a plate for you. I sure hope you like pizza with the works on it."

He sat down in the chair and looked at the food on his plate.

"Pizza? I haven't seen nothing like it."

"You've never seen pizza!" Toby stared, "What planet are you from?"

"You mortals never ask the right questions." Hoggle huffed impatiently. "I'm from a _place_ called the Underground."

"Yeah, so where is that?

"ehh…here and there,"

"That isn't much of an answer."

"Toby," Sarah interjected, "Perhaps it is time I told you the whole story." Looking worriedly over at Toby, she continued "When you were a baby, I wished you to the Goblins. I'm so sorry Toby; I didn't know they were real. The Goblin King came and offered me my dreams but instead I chose to run the labyrinth…."

"Sarah, did you hit your head?" Toby interrupted, "You sound nuts. Nothing you're saying is making any sense."

"What she says is true" Hoggle confirmed. "I'm the labyrinth's gate keeper, gardener and overseer of the runners. That is how your sister and I met."

"Riiggghhhhttttttttt." Toby drawled in disbelief.

"Owwhhhh! It's no use, Sarah! He isn't a dreamer, people like them just do not believe."

"Aren't you the least bit puzzled how Hoggle just appeared in our house when everything was locked up?" She asked.

Toby shrugged, "I figure you gave him a key or something."

"Well, your right, he isn't going to believe." She agreed, throwing down her napkin and standing up. "Toby, do you mind feeding Tessa so Hoggle and I can talk on the porch?"

"Sure thing, sis."

Sarah picked up her plate and Hoggle followed her lead. As they both shuffled out the kitchen door, she quickly snatched up what he presumed was some sort of aboveground version of parchment and quill.

* * *

Braxton walked into the castle's kitchen to find his wife, Ida, working herself up into a real snit, one hand on hip, the other waving a spoon ladle to punctuate her scolding of him. "Just where in the Underground have you been? You promised you would help me down in the wine cellar. We'll not get anything done now the day is half gone."

"Sorry, I let time get away from me." Braxton said, having the grace to look sheepish. He couldn't help but think how adorable she looked standing there with batter in her strawberry blonde hair and a smudge of cranberry sauce on her check. _Uh oh_ Braxton thought as he saw her stiffen. Ida had a knack for knowing when something was up.

"Why do I sense aboveground vibrations coming from you?

"I just had to go check on a few things above for Jareth."

"Is something wrong? Did something happen to Jareth? He never sends you aboveground."

"All is fine. Jareth and I can handle things. He just needed a little help this time is all." Braxton reassured Ida pulling her into his arms.

"Are you sure?" Ida asked worried.

"Yes, I think things are going to work out just fine." Braxton reassured and then thought quietly, _I sure hope the situation works out. We have a huge knot in destiny's thread to untangle._

_

* * *

_

Hoggle and Sarah stepped out onto the porch and closed the door behind them to give the two, much welcomed privacy.

"Okay Hoggle, now the truth, why is it after years of calling and you not answering, all of a sudden you just show up?" Sarah threw her hands in the air to emphasize her point.

"Yes, well, Jareth closed the portal and I wasn't able to get back through until recently."

"Well that answers part of the question, but why now?"

"You see's, I was doing a favor for Jareth and he in turn opened the portal." Hoggle hedged his answer. "Sarah, I've missed you," He said quickly to distract her from this line of questioning. Looking down and shuffling his feet he said sincerely. "I've missed having you as a friend."

Sarah smiled and threw her arms around him, "Oh Hoggle I missed you too." While he was glad to have his friend back Sarah's hug only served to make him feel guiltier about doing Jareth's deed. The two friends grew quiet as they ate together staring off into the woods behind the house.

"You know this isn't half bad." Hoggle commented breaking the silence.

"Hoggle, do you mind if I ask you some questions about the history of the underground and its people?" Sarah inquired, holding the parchment and quill looking like she was getting ready to write a letter. "I'm writing part of my doctoral dissertation on folklore and there might be something I can use."

"I ain't promising nothing but I will do my best to tells you all about it next time. I've been away too long from me duties. Even now as we speak there is a wisher due in the Labyrinth."

"Okay Hoggle," Sarah said with a disappointed expression. She laid the writing implements down.

"Goodbye Sarah."

* * *

Jareth sat slouched in his throne with a brown haired, chubby checked baby in his left hand and a crystal in his right. There were goblins milling about, celebrating the child snatching; despite the pandemonium the king's attention was centered on the crystal. His eyes were glued to the orb watching, as a 6 year old girl meandered down the outer passageway of the labyrinth. He hadn't watched a runner this closely since Sarah but he didn't dare take his eyes off the child for fear she would run into danger.

"QUIET!" his voice rang out. All the goblins stopped, starring wide eyed at their monarch; each fearing to anger him further.

"Blast!" he said vehemently as his gaze never wavering from the crystal. Everything was going wrong. The book had been sent to the baby's family so the alcoholic mother could wish the children away in a drunken rage. The labyrinth's magic had been circumvented when the little girl had found the book first and done the wishing. Very rarely did they ever have a runner this young but when they did Hoggle usually kept an eye on them. The blasted Dwarf still hadn't returned from aboveground.

_Must I do everything!_ Jareth thought irritably as he handed the baby off to one of the goblins. The little girl didn't stand a chance; it was time to call in some reinforcements. Conjuring up a crystal, he rolled it from one hand to the next. He molded the magic to do his will and sent the crystal to find Sir Didymus. Looking back into the other crystal he saw the child curl up into a ball with tears pouring down her checks. Even with the fox, she wouldn't stand a chance of winning but at least she wouldn't be forced to do it alone.

Jareth felt a shift of power coming from just outside the labyrinth and disappeared. Upon reappearing, he leaned up against a rock waiting for the portal to spit Hoggle out. A squat man leapt out of the mirror just as it shimmer out of existence.

"Well, if it isn't you? And just … where … have …you ….been?" He thumped his riding crop of the dwarf's chest with each word uttered.

"Yo…Your majesty, I got a little held up."

"And did you do as I asked?"

"Yes, but Sarah and the boy found me."

Jareth paused, "And do they suspect?"

"No, not yet. Sarah thinks I came for a visit." The misery in Hoggle's voice was almost tangible.

"Very good Hoggle," The dwarf looked up in surprise. Jareth grinned he knew damn well what the dwarf's name was, it was just more fun to aggravate the irritable little man. "The eldest Arnold girl found the book and did the wishing. I have Sir Didymus with her now in the outer passage."

"Well, what are you waiting for, get going!" Jareth snapped, annoyed the dwarf didn't immediately spring into action. Hoggle stumbled forward and started hobbling as fast as he could go to the labyrinth's entrance.

_Hmmm, Now it is time to steer my attention to little Sarah. _he thought.


	7. Chapter 6 Black Dreams

Chapter 6 - Black Dreams

Sarah brought the plates back into the kitchen. She looked over at Toby and saw he wasn't doing any better then she did with feeding the reticent toddler.

"No luck huh?"

Toby shrugged, "I got her to eat a few bites but not nearly enough."

"That's okay Tobes, tell you what, why don't I finish in here and you can go play your new games."

"Thanks Sar!" Toby dashed out the door wasting no time at all to get back to his gaming.

Sarah quickly tidied up the kitchen and turned to the task of feeding Tessa.

Tessa had a medical device called a g-tube for supplemental feeds. It was a port in the belly that allowed formula, fluid and meds to be syringed directly into the stomach. The doctors believed she had suffered lack of oxygen during birth and diagnosed her with a mild form of cerebral palsy. She still remembered Karen crying her heart out over the news. That was when Sarah and Karen had truly started to make amends. Sarah had done her best to lend her step-mom the support she needed.

None of the aunts, uncles or grandparents would even acknowledge Tessa's existence. She had agreed to watch Tessa when no one else would. It still made her angry how everyone else had turned their back on her sister. If there is one thing the labyrinth taught her, it was to value family. Gone were the days she would resent babysitting her siblings. Sarah had finally grown up.

Grabbing the syringe and Pediasure Sarah began the slow process of pouring the liquid nutrients into the little girl's stomach. She then carried Tessa upstairs where she played and read to her until she got sleepy. After putting Tessa down for her afternoon nap, Sarah decided to follow suit.

* * *

Jareth, Braxton, and Ida sat at a large wooden table eating diner.

"Have we found any one to replace Watson yet?" Jareth asked,

"No" Braxton replied, "I've looked far and wide for someone. All the people I have spoken to have scoffed at the idea of working so close to goblins."

"Perhaps, it is time we asked your father to loan us one of his guards." Ida suggested hesitantly to Jareth.

"Absolutely not! I will ask him for no such favor. Offer the candidates more gold, if I have to dip into my own personal funds then so be it."

Jareth would not lower himself to ask his father a favor. It would make him seem weak as a monarch to be unable to handle the details of the Underground's smallest kingdom. He knew if he was ever to be coroneted High King he would have to prove his worth in this primitive and wild kingdom.

The Goblin Kingdom was very important to the magical races for procuring children and yet no one wanted to dirty their hands running the place. It had made quite a quandary for the Kings' council. Oberon, the first high king decided to make it a test for the heirs to the high throne, one they must pass or forfeit their destiny. An inventive solution that successful solved two problems at once.

Running the goblin kingdom was an extremely grueling task. The goblins lived for chaos and the wild magic of the Labyrinth was difficult to keep in bounds. Jareth had little support staff, no one wanted to live here when they could enjoy their cushy lives back at court. Being the Goblin King was far from glamorous. Jareth worked hard everyday, side by side with his staff to keep things running.

He was pulled out of his reverie. Warmth seeped from his coat pocket. Sarah's dreams were calling him from within the dream crystal. He simply vanished from the room. Of course he knew neither Braxton nor Ida would even think much of it. Jareth's popping in and out at whim was par for the course. The king had many duties to fulfill.

* * *

Sarah looked around there was nothing as far as the eye could see. She knew from experience that walking and even running wouldn't get her anywhere. She had dreamed this dream before, there was always emptiness, just a great big black space of nothing. This was frustrating to no end to be trapped in a dream that wasn't a dream and a place that wasn't a place.

Looking around Sarah saw a flash of white. She was relieved, finally something else would give stark relief to the blackness but as it came closer her relief turned into trepidation.

"Jareth" She called hesitantly.

"Hello Sarah," his mocking tones rung out over the vastness of the void. He walked closer and Sarah could see him fully, right down to the white feathered cloak he had worn the last time she saw him.

"What are you doing here?" Sarah asked calmly although she was far from feeling calm.

"I suppose I could be asking the same thing of you." He said stopping a short distance away.

"What do you mean?"

"What is this place, Sarah? What is supposed to be here?"

Sarah paused looking up and realizing for the first time that the dream Jareth felt real and substantial. Not knowing how she knew, she queried, "How did you get here?"

Jareth raised a mocking eyebrow "You brought me here."

"No, I didn't"

"Oh, didn't you? He mocked.

Now, Sarah was starting to get miffed. She stalked up to him angrily and started poking him in the chest, "This is my dream! Now, why are you in it!"

"Beware Sarah, for I can be cruel." He warned, grabbing her hand and holding it a safe distance away from him.

Sarah looked up at him, "I know" she said softly with hurt shining in her eyes. Jareth let go of her hand as he stumbled backwards a brief unidentifiable emotion flashed across his face before it went blank.

Sarah advanced on him once more but this time he didn't give ground. "What do you want?" She asked a hard edge entered her voice.

"I wanted to see if the little girl still enjoyed her silly little dreams. Instead I find a child with no dream at all," He said scathingly throwing his arms apart to encompass the great void.

Sarah placed both hands on her hips and stuck her chin out; her eyes glared at him defiantly. "I am not a child!" She spat.

"Really? You couldn't be more then what 23? 24?" She crossed her arms refusing to answer. "No matter, to a centuries old being like me, all you mortals seem childish."

"Centuries?" She asked dazed.

"Yes, Sarah I am timeless."

"Then can you tell me why I keep dreaming about this place?"

"Think Sarah! Think back to when it first started. What belongs here? What did this use to be?"

"Don't you think I have already tried! It's pointless, I can't…." She trailed off. "You know don't you. You know how this happened." She accused.

"I'm here to help you figure it out. Come back with me Sarah, come back to the Labyrinth so we can find the answer."

"No! Get out!" Sarah felt something rise in her and strike out at the Goblin King.

Jareth saw it coming too late. "No, you don't….." Then he was gone.

Sarah came awake. Leaning forward, resting her head on her knees, she attempted to slow her breathing. She knew iin the pit of her stomach the dream was real. As her head began to clear she looked up and saw lightening flash outside the window. The thunder rumbled loudly and then Tessa's crying resounded through the baby monitor.


	8. Chapter 7 Second Chance Dreams

Chapter 7 – Second Chance Dreams

Jareth popped back into his private rooms cursing. He had played his hand too soon, totally blowing his chance to get through to her. It will be night soon in the aboveground then he would have another shot.

He couldn't help but think she was still beautiful as ever with the alabaster face, luminescent hazel eyes and long silky dark hair. Her only physical imperfection was the soft smattering of freckles which give her a rather endearing quality. "I'm definitely walking a dangerous line with these thoughts" He muttered to himself.

What to do now? He was going to have to find some way to tantalize her or risk getting thrown out of her dreams again, and then he would never get a chance to have his say. What is happening to her dreams? He had a growing suspicion just what was at the bottom of this and if he was right the only way to restore her dreams would be to bring her back to the Labyrinth.

Deciding to head to his study to get some more paperwork done Jareth walked down the hallway. Ida approached him heading toward her and Braxton's own private apartments no doubt.

She stopped him by putting a hand on his arm "No more twisted words, tell her the straight forward truth, Jareth. It is the only way you will gain her trust." Ida predicted letting go and walking away.

Jareth smiled and called. "Thank you, I just may do that."

Ida had a unique ability to just know things out of the blue. She hated the talent knowing things she didn't want to know, sorting out truths and such. Jareth found the ability handy and used it to his best advantage. Her talents had never lead him wrong, indeed more times then not they had prevented negotiations from falling apart and other kingly disasters.

* * *

Sarah wound up hauling Tessa around the rest of the afternoon. Poor thing, the thunder scared the daylights out of her. The storm wasn't showing any mercy by letting up either.

She fixed sandwiches for dinner being in no mood to cook. Of course dragging Toby away from his gaming was tantamount to dragging a starved dog away from his bone so she and Tessa ate in the kitchen and then she brought a sandwich upstairs to Toby.

She shuffled about her evening chores only half way paying attention. She couldn't get Jareth off her mind. She saw him from a whole new perspective and a slightly naughtier one too. She could see why her 14 year old self fell so hard for him. He still had that otherworldly ethereal beauty about; him with sculpted checks, lithe muscular form, captivating eyes and ahem a very nicely sized package judging by his bulge. Of course she mused there were oddities too like the shark like pointed teeth, sculpted upsweeping eyebrows, shaded eyelids, the mismatched eyes and the wild blonde hair. These features definitely weren't human but were alluring; coupled with his aura of power and magic, he was absolutely captivating.

A lightening bolt struck close by making Sarah jump and Tessa scream. Sarah immediately went to comfort the toddler; half way there the lights flickered and finally sputtered out.

"Toby, where do Daddy and Karen keep the flashlights?" she called upstairs.

"In the Kitchen, second drawer from the right of the stove," He called back.

"Thanks Tobes!"

She headed into the kitchen and after fumbling around in the dark managed to locate the drawer. Picking up the flashlight, Sarah noticed the house had gone quiet. _Why isn't she crying?_ _Tessa! Oh my god Tessa!_ She thought, her heart going into her throat. _If the Goblin King has hurt one hair on her head, I don't care how gorgeous he is, I'm going to rip him from limb to limb._

Running as fast as she dared go in the unlit house, she made it back to the family room. The flashlight beam fell on Toby sitting on the couch hugging Tessa to him trying to comfort her. She so needed to get a grip, one lousy dream and she was seeing evil plots where there were none.

"Oh good, you found it." Toby said, looking up. "Sarah, are you okay? Gesh sis, it's just a power outage it isn't like the boogieman is coming to get us."

_If only he knew the truth_, she thought ruefully.

* * *

Jareth felt the warmth of the dream crystal in his pocket. Immediately, he vanished from the study into Sarah's dream.

"My, my, my, isn't this familiar." He said looking around.

Sarah's hazel eyes looked up at him. "You're here. How can that be? I banished you."

"No Sarah, you kicked me out of the dream if you had banished me, I wouldn't have been able to come back." Seeing a spark of determination enter her eye he continued quickly "Wait Sarah! I promise no more twisted words. I am here to level with you as I believe you Abovegrounders say."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Have I ever lied? I may have tricked and ruthlessly taken advantage but I have never lied."

She gave him a studying look, finally saying, "True."

"Very well then let us start with you. Have you figured out anything more?"

Sarah stared thoughtfully at him. "I started having the non existent dreams after I got my brother back but beyond that…" She shrugged

"That is pretty much what I expected to hear. I believe this has everything to do with your labyrinth run and the unusual circumstances of it."

"You mean because I won."

"Yes and no Sarah, you were never supposed to run the labyrinth in the first place"

With hands on hips she glared, "If you think I was just going to hand over my brother without a peep think again!"

"You weren't supposed to have the book in the first place." He said thourghly exasperated.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the book wasn't supposed to be there. We send the book off several times a year to families whose children are being neglected and/or abused. Your family wasn't one of them."

"Are you telling me this was all a big mistake?" She said incredulously, with each word spoken the volume of her voice getting louder. "Why on Earth did you make me run the Labyrinth then!"

"Because by that point I had no choice, once the Labyrinth hears the wish the magic is already set in motion. There is no going back once the wisher holding the book makes the wish."

"That is so unfair!" Sarah huffed stomping her foot in rather childish tantrum.

Jareth smiled and arched an eyebrow. Now that was the old Sarah he knew. "You say that so often. Did you find a basis for comparison yet?"

"Well I know it isn't you! You wouldn't know fair if it slapped you in the face!"

Jareth sighed, "Sarah I did not come here to argue with you. I came here to find your dreams. Don't you want your dreams back?"

"Of course, I do."

"Then it would be best if we cooperated instead of going at each other like adversaries."

"I suppose your right." She said reluctantly. "What do we need to do?"

"Your dreams were taken in the Labyrinth and they need to be found in the Labyrinth."

"I can't pick up and leave spur of the moment. I'm an adult now with adult responsibilities. You just can't ask me to leave a ten year old and three year old alone, unsupervised."

"Then we will take them with us."

"No way! How do I know I can trust you? How do I know you want just decide to keep us once you get us there?"

Jareth stared her in the eye. "You have my word the three of you will be returned aboveground unharmed."

"And returned at any time I request it." Sarah demanded.

"Very well, if we must tack that on." Jareth said bitingly trying to hold back his fury. Who did this commoner think she was?

"Yes we must." Sarah said mulishly.

"All you have to say is I wish the goblin king would take me and my charges away for a visit but to be returned on demand, right now."

"I wish the goblin king would take me and my charges away for a visit but to be returned on demand, right now." Sarah repeated softly.


	9. Chapter 8 Sibling Strife

Thanks for the reviews. I wanted to anwser wolf.at.heart's question since I figured some of you are thinking the same thing. I changed the wording because in my story the Fae race can't lie, they like to twist words and they take things very litterally. You will see what I mean a little in this chapter and more fully in the next chapter (already written but needs to be edited). Jareth doesn't want the goblins to take Sarah away, he wanted Sarah to wish herself to him. Sarah being the smart heroine that she was started insisting on certain stipulations. Fae don't like to make promises because they have to keep them since they can't lie, this is why Jareth got so annoyed with her and why the wish had to be worded differently. By taking her to the underground he has agreed to the terms of the wish. I hope that explains it but if it doesn't let me know and I will try to explain it better.

* * *

Chapter 8 – Sibling Strife

Sarah came awake with a gasp, sitting straight up. It was a dream, just a dream, right?

"So glad you decided to wake up. Beginning to wonder if I was going to have to revive you with cold water?" The Goblin King smirked, as he leaned against the dresser.

"What time is it?" She groaned tiredly, trying to give him a bleary eyed glare.

"Time to get up. I don't have all day to wait around for you mortals; I have a kingdom to run. May I suggest you start rousing the children?"

"Right," Sarah said irritably, looking over at the clock. Good god, 5:00am in the mourning! Toby was going to kill her and Tessa's sleep schedule would be thrown off for days. Sarah swung her legs out of bed. A little nose and tuft of blonde hair stuck out of the blankets. The old dog gave a groan as its soft human warming machine left its side.

"Oh right" Sarah said reaching in bed scoping the dog up.

"Could you hold him while I get the others?" She asked, holding the dog out to him. Seeing Jareth look down his nose in disgust at the dog, she quickly amended "Or not, I think he will be more comfortable waiting here in bed until we are ready to leave."

"That creature is not coming." Jareth commanded sternly.

"Of course, he is coming."

"Sarah" Jareth's voice ground out in warning.

"He comes or I will have to demand you send us home almost immediately upon arrival, there is no one else to care for him." She said in way of an explanation.

"Fine!" He bit out.

Sarah hustled out of the room before the thunderous King could change his mind.

"Toby!" Sarah called, knocking on the door.

"What?"

"Toby, we have to go." She opened the door. Looking over at the bed, she could just barely make out Toby's form. Groaning Toby pulled the pillow over his head.

"Go away!"

"Toby come on! We have to go." She pulled the pillow out of his grasp and pulled back the sheets. "If you don't get out of bed and get dressed, I'll be forced to turn on the lights."

"Just go away, it's too early."

"Toby Williams, you get out of that bed this instant and pack." Sarah flipped the light switch and threw his empty backpack at him. "Leave the Xbox you won't be needing it where we're going."

Grudgingly he sat up and winced at the bright light, "What is going on?"

"An old acquaintance came by and said it was important I go with him."

"Then go" Toby grumbled irritably laying back down.

"Toby Williams" She said marching over to the bed and pulling him back up. "You get up right this instance. Karen would kill me if I left you two alone and she would be right to do so. You two are too young to be left by yourselves."

"Fine." He spat out.

_That seems to be the answer of all the men in this house_, she thought wryly.

Sarah ran downstairs and packed up all Tessa feeding supplies. After that she went back up to Tessa's room to rouse the Toddler. She grinned as she looked over to see that Tessa was already awake peering over the crib bars giving her a cherubic smile.

"Well at least not everyone is ticked at me."

* * *

They converged, luggage and all in the family room. 

"Wait Sarah, where's Jareth?" Toby asked looking around the room.

"You may address me as King Jareth or your Majesty." Jareth said, correcting the young boy. Just what type of manners were the humans teaching now a days?

Sarah gave an alarmed look at the Goblin King and dashed back upstairs.

"Your name is Jareth also?" Toby asked.

"Yes, who else." He said starting to get irritated.

"The dog, Sarah's dog is called Jareth." At that the Kings eyebrows snapped together, eyes narrowed, posture straightening and arms crossed, he watched as Sarah carried the dog down the stairs.

"Sarah! This boy tells me you had the audacity to name that dog after me. Is that true?"

* * *

Sarah walked downstairs looking at the King in alarm as his question rang out. _Oh shit!_

"I don't suppose you have a sense of humor?" She said lamely. Seeing him arch an aristocratic eyebrow and his fierce glare, she finished. "perhaps not. It's just that poof of blonde hair on his head and ears reminded me of your hair."

"Jareth is a royal name that has been in my family since the dawn of time." He bit out. "It is not a name that is given to commoners or given _by__commoners_ nor is it a name for this poor excuse of a dog."

"I did it to remind me what a dog men like you can be." Sarah spat. She immediately regretted her impetuous words as soon as they left her mouth. "I… I didn't mean it."

"What's said is said." He snarled advancing on her. "Let's get one thing straight. I have never been a man. I am fae. Right now, I am a very angry… powerful…. male fae."

Just as he had her almost pinned against the wall Toby dived between them holding his arms out to block him. "Leave her alone!"

Jareth's face smoothed over into a blank expression. "You are very foolish little boy," he said looking down at the ten year old. "Come it is time we leave." Just as Sarah started to breathe a sigh of relief, Jareth snarled softly in her ear "Do not think for even a moment this discussion is over. I will take care of your punishment later." He continued more loudly "You two need to think of another name for the dog. It is never to be called Jareth again, nor is anybody Underground to be made aware that the dog was ever called such. Have I made myself perfectly clear?" The two Williams siblings nodded both afraid to say anything in rebellion of the decree.

* * *

A fae lounged on the throne in the throne room. He looked almost identical to Jareth but with a few details difference. His blue and green eyes were opposite of Jareth's. Jareth's blue eye was right and green was left while the fae, Jordon, had his green eye right and his blue eye left. Instead of the Goblin Kings light honey colored blonde tones, his hair was more of a silvery white blonde instead, where the king left his wild, the new comer chose to have his neatly tied back in a queue with a leather strap. 

Braxton barged into the room. "What are you doing here? He asked brusquely.

"I'm here to witness the arrival." Before Braxton could ask the infuriating fae just what he was getting at, the Goblin King and his entourage arrived. The little boy, who he figured must be Toby, looked confused and a bit frightened. Snuggly secured in the Goblin King's arms was the little girl who he knew of from his brief foray aboveground. Sarah looked around the room oblivious of the others, looking as if she was reliving old memories. Clutched in her arms was the ugliest goblin he had ever seen. _No, _he thought realizing the creature was growling, _must be a dog_.

Jareth seeing his good for nothing brother, Jordon lounging on his throne immediately thrust Tessa into Sarah's arms and stood protectively between the humans and the other fae.

Braxton couldn't help but grin at the tell tale sign the Goblin King was giving off. No, this young lady definitely meant more to him then he let own, he was more sure of it now then ever. He just needed to think of a way to get them together, that was going to be a bit of a challenge.

_Ah well, nothing like a challenge to get my juices going,_ he thought in glee. Fae were truly masters of manipulation and games, thus loved ambiguities and challenges such was there nature, this didn't make them inheritantly good or evil, just players.

* * *

"And just what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Jareth intoned sardonically. 

Jordon gave a mischievous grin that reached all the way to his eyes. He so did love baiting his brother. "Our father sent me to be your new guard. I believe you have been having problems replacing that Watson character."

"Indeed, I can't thing of a less likely fae then you to watch my back."

"I'm hurt." He said sorrowfully, holding a hand to his chest trying to look crestfallen. Immediately bouncing up with a beaming smile. "I have the scroll Father sent to give you."

Jareth snatched the scroll out of his hand and began reading rapidly. Rolling the scroll back up, "I'll have a room prepared for you. Braxton will be more then able to tell you what your duties are and help you procure any needed supplies. As you see I have _invited _guests that must be seen to, we will talk later."

"Now, now dear brother, where are your manners?" Jordon got off the throne and strode over to the newly arrived party. He didn't miss for one moment Jareth placing himself between the humans and him no matter which way he walked. "You do plan on doing a round of introductions don't you?

"Not really." The immoveable king replied curtly.

"Oh dear" he said with a mischievous sparkle in his eye and then looked over to Sarah. "You must be Sarah. It is about time you returned. I am truly honored to be in your presence." He said sincerely, giving a theatrical bow. "And you must be the young man all the fuss was over." He put a finger to his lips and said, "Aaahhh, I do believe that would make you Toby." Looking once again back at Sarah, "Now who is that angelic little girl you are holding? Is she your daughter?" _It would certainly complicate things if she was,_ he added silently.

He saw her look apprehensively at his brother who gave a small almost imperceptible nod to answer. She hesitantly replied, "My sister's name is Tessa."

She was more intuitive then he originally thought, how utterly delightful. He was certain she knew or at least sensed all the undercurrents. Who said mortals could be obtuse to nuances, for they certainly were wrong.

"Such a relief to know, a lady such as yourself, should have time to enjoy life before the burdens of parenting is upon them."

"If you are through making a spectacle of yourself then it is time to go learn your duties." Jareth said pointedly.

Taking his cue, Braxton stepped forward, "Follow me. I will show you the armory and we can talk of your duties on the walk there."

Knowing he couldn't push Jareth any more without openly defying him, Jordon inclined his head to the mortals. "It was nice meeting you." Looking towards Jareth, he bowed. "Your majesty, I will serve you loyally."

"See that you do." Jareth replied.


	10. Chapter 9 Settling in lunch wGK

Thanks for info, Chapter 8 has been fully edited. Updates are probably spaced out about a week. Now that I'm getting into the meat of the story I'm finding I'm having to plan carefully or risk tripping up the whole story. The good news is that since I'm spending more time the chapters will be longer. I'm sorry guys I know you are used to seeing a more romanticized version of the goblin kingdom but I have watched the movie more times then I would care to confess to. Nothing in the movie so much as suggests that there were luxuries in the castle. All I saw was filth, chickens, and a dwarf peeing in a poorly kept pond so I have decided to stick with how the movie portrayed things to a certain degree.

* * *

Chapter 9 – Settling in and Lunch with the goblin king

Jareth took them out of the throne room and started leading them down a hallway that appeared to be never ending.

"How did we get here?" Toby asked.

"We walked here." Jareth replied

"No, I mean, how did we get to this fortress... castle whatever it is."

"It is called the Castle Beyond the Goblin City and I brought you here."

"By what means did you bring us here?" Toby asked in exasperation

"Magic"

"There is no such thing."

"How disappointing, all those hours in the Underground and nothing what so ever stuck with you."

Toby looked at Sarah "What is with your friends? And why won't they ever answer a question normally?"

"So many questions, so little thought behind them, what a pity." The Goblin King's mocking tones echoed down the hallway.

"First off Toby, that was quite rude." Sarah snapped. "Secondly you have to phrase your questions carefully. Think before you ask and most importantly think before you wish." She paused, "Better yet don't make any wishes, and then you will have no regrets. Goblin King when exactly does this hallway end?"

"When we get to the right door." He replied.

"Where is the right door?"

"Where ever I want it to be." He said grinning at her. Sarah had the distinct impression that Jareth was toying with them and felt like saying a few rude things herself. Toby walked beside her as he started muttering under his breath. After hearing the words 'transvestite tight wearing nut job' she gave him a warning elbow in the ribs. He just rubbed his side and glared back at her.

"Ahhh here it is." Jareth said, finally coming to a stop after what seemed to Sarah a half mile jaunt down the hallway. The door looked identical to every door they passed.

Toby apparently thinking the same thing said, "It looks like every other door in this hallway."

"So it does." Jareth replied. Toby rolled his eyes. Sarah started to giggle. In response to her laughter, Jareth gave her a genuine smile. Lacking the cynical attitude for once, totally transformed Jareth's looks, his eyes sparkled with merriment and the cutest little dimple appeared on his right check. _Dear lord, he is utterly breath taking,_ she thought, feeling warmth flow from her belly to her nether regions as she gazed upon his striking figure.

Jareth held his hand in the air and a key just appeared out of no where. He then proceeded to unlock the door and ushered them into what looked like a very long narrow sitting room with three doors on the left wall, an old fashion settee on the right wall and a wooden box with what looked like toys in it.

"These doors lead to bedrooms. Not very luxurious but you should find them quite comfortable." He then preceded opening the rooms, all of them were identical. Each room had a hope chest, a wardrobe, a small window that let in a little of the outside light, a twin size bed with unremarkable linen on them, and a wash stand with a pitcher of water and a basin on it.

"Where is the bathroom?" Toby inquired.

"There isn't one. The wash stand is in the corner, a washcloth, a bar of soap, toothpaste and toothbrush has been provided so you may refresh yourselves."

"But what if I need to …. you know." Toby blushed.

"Indeed I do." The King grinned, sweeping his booted foot under the bed, out tumbled a porcelain chamber pot.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Toby gapped. Sarah had to admit she wasn't feeling too hot about the idea herself.

Jareth continued as if Toby hadn't spoken, "Once a week we go down to the bathing room off the kitchen and take a full bath. Now if you will follow me to my study we will continue our discussion." Toby and Sarah exchanged looks and followed Jareth out of the room.

Jareth tuned to face them. "Leave the dog."

"But he'll be scared in a strange place all by himself." Sarah protested.

"Sarah" he said in warning.

"Oh all right" She laid the dog on a bed and closed the bedroom door.

They walked back out in the hall and Toby closed the door behind them. Just as it closed Jareth reopened the same door and instead of seeing their sitting room, inside the doorway was an office filled with dusty bookcases, a large wooden desk sat in the center of the room with chairs set around it.

"But that is impossible; we should be in the sitting room again." Sarah protested.

"Have a seat. I will attempt to answer questions after I have laid out a few ground rules for your stay." Jareth said, motioning to some chairs.

They took their seats but Tessa had other ideas. She pushed out of Sarah's lap, held on to the desk and with an unsteady gait and large limp she cruised the desk hanging onto the edge all the way over to Jareth's chair. He promptly scooped her up on his lap and let her play with his amulet as he began to address the Williams siblings.

"First off there is not a large staff. As a matter of fact, the only residents in the castle, other then ourselves is Ida, Braxton and now Jordon. Everyone here does their part to keep the castle running smoothly. You will be responsible for keeping your quarters clean and washing your cloths. Sarah, Ida could use some help in the kitchen, in return Ida will baby sit, Tessa while you and I work on that problem of yours. Toby your job will be to do miscellaneous errands and help out in the stables. Your chores will start tomorrow. I'm giving you three the rest of the day to settle in. Are there any needs here that I haven't addressed?"

"Actually" Sarah spoke up. "Tessa needs a crib. She is not ready for a big girl bed." She chewed her lip. "Would it be possible to bring her crib from home to make the transition easier?"

"Done. Anything else?" Sarah shook her head.

"I know both of you were wondering about the demonstration in the hallway." The brother and sister exchanged looks. "Well, I wanted to make it abundantly clear that not everything is what it seems and that one must watch what they say. Fae as a rule can't lie. We don't always want to be forthcoming with information and due to this have become masters of wording and subtlety. Consider the hallway incident a lesson in being Fae. Secondly do not trust anyone besides Braxton, Ida or me. Any other fae you address, assume they have an agenda that is different from yours and therefore at cross purposes. This especially goes for Jordon. Until I can figure out the exact reason he is here it would be best if you three avoid him and keep contact to a minimum. The hallway is enchanted with a transportation spell. You simply think of where you want to go, open the door and you will be there. It should make the chance of getting lost nonexistent." He held his hand in the air and two necklaces with keys attached appeared. "Here are your room keys." He handed them to the respective recipients. "Any questions?"

Toby spoke up, "What is there to do around here for fun?"

"There is the library, the labyrinth and the village to avail yourselves of. The keys around your neck, in addition to opening your suite, mark you as guests and under my protection. None will harm you while in my kingdom. The midday meal will be ready in an hour, that should give you time to unpack before meeting the rest of the residents."

* * *

Sarah closed the door and looked around. They were once again in the seemingly never ending hallway. Toby took his key off and tried it in door only to find it wouldn't open. 

"Come on you stupid door," he said jiggling the doorknob.

"Toby you're not doing it right. Remember you have to think of where you want to be then try the key in the door."

"This is stupid, Sarah. It isn't going to work."

"Humor me kiddo."

Toby closed his eyes tightly. Upon opening them he tried the key once more. The door opened and swung in effortlessly. "but…I…. how did that?"

Sarah grinned, "magic" she replied walking through the door.

They stepped into the sitting room to find their luggage had been neatly arranged on the settee. Sarah peeked into the bedrooms to find that indeed Tessa's crib had been transported down and placed where the bed once was; the Goblin King had even had the foresight to bring the changing table from the nursery. _Excellent! _ She thought.

"How long are we staying?" Toby asked as he picked up his things and preceded to carry them into the room closest to the never ending hallway.

"I don't rightly know."

"Mom and Dad are going to flip their wig when they call and we don't answer. You know for sure, at the very least, they will call in two days to wish you a happy birthday."

Sarah chewed her lip. "I hadn't thought about it. I'll talk to Jareth and we'll figure something out. Toby, please don't be too mad at me for bringing you here. I'll make it up to you some how."

"Forget it sis, its pretty cool living in a castle, attending horses and all that jazz." Toby said falsely cheerful.

"I know you miss your friends and your Xbox, not to mention indoor plumbing," she added the last item somewhat wistfully. "but I'm sure we will have lots of fun and adventure here."

"Sarah" Toby called softly.

"Yes"

"Perhaps it is time you told me that story after all."

Sarah smiled, the Williams siblings curled up on one of the beds and she began to recant her journey through the labyrinth.

* * *

Sarah, Toby and Tessa arrived in a large kitchen. Off to the left through an open doorway was a large rough hewed wooden table. Bustling busily around the kitchen was a tall thin, strawberry blonde female who had to be Ida. A tall muscular male with dark sandy blonde hair who she remembered to be Braxton was strapping a dark haired infant into a wooden high chair. Another dark haired girl sat at the table playing with her utensils. 

Smiling Ida turned around and extended her hand in greeting to Sarah "Oh hello Sarah, I've heard so much about you." They shook hands with each other and then Ida and Toby shook hands and Braxton joined in all murmuring politely about how nice it was to meet one another.

Feeling a tug on her shirt Sarah turned around to see the dark haired little girl, who announced proudly, "I'm Leslie and I'm six years old. That's my baby sister Riley." She gestured to the infant,

Sarah smiled at her and said "It is quite lovely to meet you Leslie. I'm Sarah this is my brother Toby and that is my sister Tessa." She gestured to each sibling in turn.

"Please have a seat everyone. The fairy salad will be on the table shortly." Ida made shooing motions towards the table.

Braxton grinned at the Williams, "My wife can be pretty possessive and domineering when it comes to her kitchen. Not even the King dares to interrupt when she is busily brewing up a meal. It's worth it though, she is quite a cook," he winked at them.

They all had a seat. Jordon strolled into the kitchen with a jaunty grin on his face, "I hope I haven't missed any of Ida's famous cooking."

Braxton shot Jordon a disapproving glower as he seated himself. Sarah wondered what was going on with all the tension between Jareth, Jordon and Braxton. She didn't have long to think about it since Ida with Braxton's help started bringing in a lovely display of flowers cutting and some other type of greenery. _Oh dear _Sarah thought as she realized that the display was really some sort of dish that was being laid before each person.

Toby looked at Sarah and mouthed the word 'flowers' with wide eyes as the two siblings looked down at the bouquet of flowers and greens laid out before them.

"Go on; best not wait for his majesty no telling how long he will be." Ida urged. Sarah stared in amazement as the three fae in the room began to dig in quite eagerly into the delicate flower buds; none of the humans moved a muscle towards the food.

"Sarah, it is quite rude to stare." Jareth spoke from the doorway. "These Heyana flowers are considered quite a delicacy among Fae. Ida went through a lot of trouble for our guests, the least you can do is try it." Sarah blushed as much she hated to admit it he was right. She was being quite rude.

"No worries," Ida reassured with sincerity, "I guess I got so carried away in the kitchen, it didn't occur to me, the dish might not appeal to Abovegrounders"

Sarah felt like an ungracious cow and quickly tried to soothe things over. "No, no, it was just so lovely I didn't stop to think it was edible." She quickly stuck a flower in her mouth and began to chew. The petals had a tartly bitter taste to it and a texture that was papery with a powder like coat on it.

Jordon grinned at her. "Dear, I believe you have a petal stuck right here," he said pointing at the outer edge of her mouth. She ungraciously flipped the petal with her finger into her mouth and quickly swallowed almost choking as it got stuck in the back of her throat. She snuck at peak at Jareth, who was busily looking at his on plate. Judging by the upturned corners of his mouth, he was having quite a good laugh at her. _The Rat!_

She immediately went on the offensive to take some of the heat of the embarrassing spectacle off herself. Smiling brightly at Toby, she coaxed while crossing her fingers under the table, "Go on Toby, the Heyana is quite good." She almost felt guilty for sacrificing her brother to the fae scrutiny, but not quite.

Toby shot her a look that quite clearly said she would pay for this later and reluctantly took a bite himself. He shrugged and just merely said "It's alright" and proceeded to pick through the flowers eating the greens in slow steady bites. Sarah looked jealously over at the younger children who had been given mashed potatoes, mushy beans and finely cut up fruit. She turned back to her plate and alternated between choking down her fairy salad and trying to coax Tessa into eating some mashed potatoes.

Ida laid out desert with Braxton's help; three layered chocolate cake for the adults and chocolate pudding for the younger children.

"This is the best cake I have ever eaten. What did you put in it?" Sarah asked.

"Fairy dust" Ida smiled.

"Come again?"

"Fairy dust" She said more loudly. "It is a natural byproduct of magic. We draw on dreams to perform certain feats and there is always a little waste. Mainly the outer edges of the dream. They congeal into a glittery substance called fairy dust, quite harmless really but rather delightfully brings out the taste in food when used right."

"Oh" Sarah said not being able to think of another thing to say to the odd explanation.

"Do you three have any plans for the afternoon?" Jareth asked.

"I sure don't" Toby answered glumly. Sarah just shook her head no in answer.

"Then perhaps I can show you around the town and Labyrinth this afternoon before I have to leave."

"Excellent!" Toby said for once excited. Sarah supposed she probably shouldn't have made the labyrinth sound so appealing in her story.

Ida smiled, "I would be honored to watch Tessa, if you would like. I have lots of experience babysitting humans. Usually I watch all the Labyrinth's foundlings. Plus I bet Leslie and Riley would love to have a playmate for the afternoon."

Just then Leslie started bawling "I want to go home! I want my Mommy!" Riley seeing her sister cry started bawling too. Ida picked up the baby and soothed her.

Braxton brought himself level to Leslies face. "I thought you wanted to see the horsies. Don't you still want to see the horsies?" Leslie rubbed the tears out of her eyes with her fists and nodded. "Well then you can't go home yet if you want to see the horses can you?"

"I want to see the horsies" She said poutingly.

"Well then let's go!" Braxton picked Leslie up in a swoop and spun around with her making her giggle. Ida carried the baby out holding onto Leslie's hand, Braxton followed carrying Tessa.

Jareth looked at Jordon and said pointedly, "I assume Braxton has detailed all your duties for the day."

"Yes, your majesty." Jordon replied throwing Jareth an unreadable look. "My Lady," He bowed and disappeared, leaving behind fairy dust.


End file.
